Swim Suit Models and The Girl Next Door
by Holistic Rose
Summary: The plan was simple : tell the truth, fall in love,and live happily ever after. Little did I know how complicated things would get. Now, I'm back with my old friends traveling the country once again, on a quest destined to fail. Guess things never turn out the way you want it. Annabeth, Grover and Thalia are out on a dangerous mission to cure the man she loves and set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Annabeths Point of View

The Reunion

It had been years since I last saw him. It'd been years since I stormed out of his apatment frightned and angry. But I knew that I would have to tell him. I have to. In all of the years we've spent together I knew that this was one secret that I couldn't keep from him, no matter how hard I try. What was I going to do? He probally thinks that I've ditched him, and he's probally moved on. He probally has kids by now. Probally two little boys with sea green eyes, wandering about on their short toddler legs. Snap out of it Annabeth, I told myself, Face the truth or he'll never forgive you. I was right, this had to be done or I could never live with myself knowing that I kept it a secret from him for so long. But, I really shouldn't bother him, I mean he turned out to be extremely sucessfull and voted the worlds sexiest man (according to People) topping Robert. Downey. Jr. Would he even remember me? I mean I'm sure he would remember the girl who broke his heart, but would he be happy, sad, or mad to see me? Fine, I decided, I will write him a letter and give him the stuff through an envelope, I decided, I'll just slip it under his doorstep. Or, my sub conciense told me, you could tell him in person how you feel and what he did. Now, you're all probally wondering how in the world was I, Annabeth Chase, going to find out where the worlds sexiest man alive lives. Well, let me let you in on a little secret.

A couple of years ago, when it first happened, I went through a stage where I couldn't get over Percy Jackson. At first, it was the little things, like his family, where he works, what he does, where he lives, the little things that I didn't already know. After that, it got kinda stalkerish. Before I knew it I was tracking him on google earth, looking at his old elementary school reports, and even finding out his blood type and allergies. Blood type B negative. allergic to shellfish. I smiled at the thought of a son of Posiden being allergic to shellfish. And frankly, I'm not quite sure I got over that stage. Now, whenever there's a story or documentary or interview with Percy Jackson, you will find it on my DVR. It's not like I'm still stalking him, but I guess you could say I've been keeping tabs on him. After going through my files to find where he lives again, I gathered my big manilla envelope and rushed out the door. I got into my BMW X3 2012 and drove across town. He didn't live far from me, but it was still a pain to go through all that traffic without actually seeing the person themselves. Maybe I should see him, something inside me said, go face him and express your love, it continued, go on you can do it! I mentally slapped myself. What are you thinking Annabeth! He probally hates you for what you did to him! Oh well, he was going to find out why in about 5 minutes the reason why. Suddenly my phone blared out Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. Thalia, it read. "Hello?!" I snapped at one of my BFF's since forever.

"Annabeth!" she said souding worried, "Where are you? I tried to get inside our apartment but no one was home!"

I sighed, leave it to Thalia to forget her keys, "The spare keys under the mat," I sighed.

"Thanks," she said, "But that doesn't answer my question. Where are you?"

"Um," I said searching for an excuse, if Thalia knew what I was going she would stop me. You see, when I first told Thalia, she told me I would just get hurt even more if I told him. She was probably right, but as each day came and went, I felt guiltier, my heart dropping to soles of my feet. If I didn't tell him soon, I was pretty sure I would die of guilt sooner or later. So instead of hoping for later, I decided to destroy the problem completely. "I'm headed over to the library, I have to to to to take out some architect books!" I saved.

"Oh, okay! When do you think you'll be back?" her voice rang through the speaker.

"An hour or so," I answered giving her a time that wasn't too long or short for her to get suspicious.

"Kay, see you later!" she ended the call. Soon enough, I found myself at his apartment door. I double checked what was inside and slipped the envelope under his door. Suddenly there was a loud bang from inside.

"Come on seaweed brain," a high pitched but very seductive voice said from inside, " you know you want a peek!" Wait! I was the only one who could call him seaweed brain, and who was that?!

"Come here," another voice said, "I want a peek!" I shivered at the sound of that voice, it was deeper sure, but it was Percy's voice no doubt. I stumbled backwards and knocked over a potted plant breaking the contents all over the floor. "Hold on," Percy said, "I think someones out the door." Shit! Way to go Annabeth! Suddenly the door swung open, reavealing a partly nude, half awake, person who I never planned on seeing again. I could feel my knees go weak when I saw his still unruly crows nest of hair. My eyes scanned over his more than perfect abs and Holy Zeus! His arms were like the most amazing things on earth! I saved the best for last though. His eyes, as soon as my eyes connected with those swirling green orbs, I knew that I had reached Elysium, well as much like it as you can when you're still alive. We stared at each other for a moment until a flicker of recongnition crossed his face, "Annabeth?" he asked, clearly stunned.

"What's up seaweed brain?" I asked smiling weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeths Point of View

Life is Full of Akward Moments

I stood there, standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He seemed too shocked to speak, so we just stood there, in silence. "Annabeth?" he asked again, his mouth open wide.

"You already said that Seaweed Brain," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Annabeth?" he asked again.

I sighed, his brain probably didn't register my presence yet, "Yes it's me!"

"Annabeth?"he repeated. I sighed again, I could already see the gears turning in his brain, probably the first time in years that it had to work so hard to make sense of a situation. But what could you do? So I just stared at him and waited. "Annabeth?" he asked once more.

"For crying out loud yes it's m-" I was cut off by a high pitched voice coming from Percy's apartment.

"Eep!" the voice said, "Percy! Hurry up! I'm getting cold! Wait. Was that a girls voice I heard out there? Oooh is she pretty? Because I think the camera has had enough of me!" I heard footsteps then looked around to see someone I was hoping moved out of my life forever. It wasn't like she bothered me too much, it was just that at camp she was always getting in everyone's business. Especially "Percabeths". There in the doorway stood Drew, wearing nothing but a lacey bra, and matching thong. "Annabeth?" she asked, mimicking Percy.

"Ugh! Yes it's me!" I snapped, absolutely and undeniably annoyed, "What are you doing here Drew?"

"I have a job here," she said grabbing Percy's arm, "And I need Percy here to help me finish it."

"Of course Drew," Percy stated, apparently out of his trance, "We have work to do but, Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Well," I began, "I was going to tell you the truth of my "disappearance, but you seem to be busy," I finished.

"Oh, well I am busy now but why don't you come in?" he invited, "We'll be done in a moment."

I made a disgusted face, "You want me to wait inside your apartment when you two are having intercourse?!" I half screamed.

"Oh gods no," his face turned an intresting shade of red, crisom red I think, "We're not doing 'it' we're doing a photo shoot."

"In your under garments?" I asked skepticly raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it's for Victoria Secrets and um," if it was possible he just turned the color of a grape.

"Oh," I said, "Thanks but I can't, Thalia's waiting. Check the manilla envelope," and with that I ran off.

"Wait Anna-" I could hear him shout down the hall, but I was already out the door. I checked my watch, 1:30, Thalia should be getting worried I guess I'll go home.

When I got home, I saw Thalia on the couch watching, You Again starring Kristen Bell and Jamie Lynch. She turned away from the movie to give me a cold glare. "What?" I asked her innocently.

"Don't 'what' me Wise Girl," she said, "I went to the library and you weren't there!"

"Um, may I ask what were you doing in the library?" I asked.

"Um," her face turned pink.

"Hmmm, flirting with the security guard maybe? Or should I say stalking him?"

"Don't try to turn this on me!" she scolded, "Where were you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we've never kept secrets from each other before!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"So then why can't you tell me?"

"It's none of your buisness!"

"Lying to me has nothing to do with me?!"

"FINE! You want to know? I told him the truth!"

"What?!"

"Well," my voice went quiet, " I gave him the infromation containing the truth."

"And why did you do this?"

"Because he deserved to know!"

"What did he do to deserve to know?!"

"It affects him too you know?!"

"Yeah but he's the one who did that to you!"

"He didn't mean to!"

"Well he still did it!"

"So? He was unaware!"

"He's so insufferable!"

"No he's not! I dreamt of a future! I thought we had one together! It's not fair! I dreamed of that day seeing him under the white laced canopy with all of my loved ones there! I thought, maybe this could work! I still dream that! I still hope that! But that one mistake ruined everything! Everything! Down the drain! Me, shattered into a million pieces that no one can ever put back together anymore! I thought- I thought that he- he should kn- know that- that maybe he co- could forgive me, after all it was me." by that time I was in tears, black tracks littering my face. Thalia looked astonished.

"You mean you started it!?" she half asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly, "I- I can't believe it! I- I need time to think." she decided, storming out of the apartment, leaving me alone sobbing in the kitchen. I must of dozed off at one point 'cause when I woke up the kitchen was destroyed and Thalia was in her room sleeping peacefully, like nothing ever happened. Sighing, I went to clean up the kitchen, scrubbing the soy sauce from Thalia's sushi off the floor. I think she ate sushi purposely, just to annoy him as if he was there. It made her feel better anyways. It was clear she forgave him but me, not sure. I think I'll have to keep up to date on the number of owls struck by lightning tomorow. After cleaning up the rest of the sticky rice and soy sauce, I turned on my I Pod, hoping Coldplay can soothe me at my unstable, insecure, shameful state. To my suprise "Paradise" came on. As I listened to the music I remembered when I was in paradise, when I was with him. I know that I'm a living zombie. My brain all I have left with my heart stolen from my corpse. I was the Tin- Man from The Wizard of Oz  and I need to find my soul, and purpose for living once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Now, I know a lot of you want to know what happened between 'Percabeth', and I'm glad to tell you this is the chapter you find out!

Chapter 3

Percy's Point of View

The Truth

"Annabeth!" I shouted down the empty hall, longing to hear her explain what went down 4 years ago. Seeing her again reopened the gash on my heart, and made me question if I'm truly enjoying life the way I am. The truth is, is that I feel like I'm living life, blindly without any direction. Like a marionette on strings, a puppet with no heart. "Drew," I said turning to my work partner, "Can we finish this tommorow? I'm not feeling it today, how about next thursday, you pick the time."

Drew pondered this for a second, "Oh okay, but don't let her go again you just found her again, kay?" she slipped on a dress, winked at me, grabbed her coat and bag and left. Quickley, I snatched up the manilla folder off the ground and dumped them onto the island in my kitchen. The first item was a CD. Katy Perry to be exact. Next was a photo, obviously on Olympus. The picture showed Annabeth crying, with all the gods and godesses looking at her with sympathy. Well all except 2. Athena, who was absolutely enraged and terrifying screaming at Annabeth, and Aphrodite, who was comforting Annabeth and yelling at Athena. Hera seemed to look guilty as if she did something to cause this contrversy. Last were 3 letters. The first one was dull gray and was adressed to me from Athena:

To the Sickening Sea Spawn,

How dare you to that to my daughter! You practicly ruined her life! Good thing we, the gods found out and destroyed the thing before it could develop any further, and kill Annabeth! Do you know how powerful it could've been? Sure my daughter was in tears, but it was the wisest descision. Now she is perfectly fine. I feel that telling you isn't nessecary, but Annabeth feels it is. I suppose she's right, but if it were my choice, I wouldn't tell you, you wouldn't understand. I can't say this is entirely your fault though, being as dim-witted as you are, so let me give you a hint. You're invincible, you both have immmortal blood in you... What's immortal and invincible? Its not a god no, because we aren't invincible as much as we would like to be, and neither are titans. I think Annabeth supplied you with the evidence?

- Sincerely,

Wisdom goddess Athena

The next one was pink and smelled of Chanel no.5, obviously from Aphrodite:

Dear Percy,

I feel that that witch of a goddess Athena has no brain for a wisdom goddess. And poor you, knowing that your poor little bébé is lost to Hades. It sickens me just thinking of it! And poor Annabeth! Knowing that her own mother would murder such innocence on purpose! Sure Annabeth probably would've died one way or another but true love is worth it! Remember, she didn't want this, but at the time it seemed like the only way. So I must warn you, the gods have been lacking entertainment, so I may mess with with you! No hard feelings right? Remember: Love conquers all!

-Aphrodite, goddess of love, loyal percabeth shipper

I stumbled backwards after reading this. What! What? Who? When? Where? And a gah! Let me just read the next one. Wait! There is only one sentence here! Obviously from Annabeth, but one sentence?

Dear Seaweed Brain,

I think your smart enough to put two in two together to form the truth.

-Wise Girl

I gulped. I had to talk to Annabeth about this. But where was she? All she said was she lived with Thalia... Thalia! I bet Jason knows where they are! As fast as you could say Burning Enchiladas I whipped out my blackberry and punched in Jason's number.

"Hello?" a very asleep sounding Jason asked.

"Hey! Sparky! Wonder Dolt! It's me! Percy! I need to know where your sister lives!" I screamed into the phone.

"Geez, your sounding like a stalker," he replied before giving me the address.

"Thanks bye!" I hung up, then grabbed my keys, threw on some clothes and raced out the door. I was speeding down Fith avenue when my phone rang.

"Hello!" I snapped into the phone.

"Hey Percy!" I heard Grover bleat from the other end of the line, "I was wondering if-"

"Sorry G-man," I cut off, "But I'm really busy! Call you later kay?!" and with that I hung up reaching the apartment door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A very surprised and annoyed looking Thalia answered the door.

"Whatdya you want kelp head?" she asked me narrowing her eyes. Suddenly her eyes popped open wide. "Omigosh! Percy! Your not supposed to be here!" she cried.

"Nice to see you too Thalia," I replied sarcastically, "Hey I need to talk to Annabeth so..." I looked at her anxiously.

"Fine," she grumbled, "She's getting drunk on girl scout cookies in the Living room."

"I am not!" I heard a scream from the back of the apartment, "No wait! Oh great going Annabeth! Now he knows where you are!" I heard Annabeth tell herself. I turned to Thalia. She just shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, no clue she's just like that nowadays. Mustering up the courage I had left, I called out in a gentle voice, "Annabeth? It's me Percy, can we talk? Alone?" I directed the last part towards Thaila. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Don't mind me," Thalia said, her hands still held up, "I'm going to go make Sparky's life miserable, See ya!" and with that she left.

"Annabeth?" I asked, poking my head around the living room, " can we talk?"

"Don't tell me," she said, "It's about the manilla envelope isn't it?" I nodded. "Well, I guess you couldn't be blinded forever. So we made a mistake Percy, and well, we paid dearly for it. Now, it wasn't your fault that it happened but Athena suggests otherwise. So if you really wanted t-"

"Annabeth!" I shouted cutting her off, "Can you tell me the story?"

"What? Why? I thought you knew?" she asked.

"Well," I replied truthfully, "I had predictions, but I need you to confirm them. Plus you love telling stories! Please?" I begged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's Tale

Annabeth's Point of View

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter is shorter than the rest because all it is is a story. So if you already know what happened then you could skip over it. It really isn't important but if you don't know what happened, or you just like stories, then I'm not stopping you from reading on! Have fun! Oh and I upload chapters as I work on them so, they might not always be done. There was some confusion on that, but I upload as I go. So I might upload a chapter 5 times in one day, each with more attached.

* * *

It was a cold, UN welcoming night, I was in our apartment sleeping, when I heard a loud noise. I sat up straight in bed. What was that noise? I wondered. Suddenly there was another loud POOF! And I could hear arguing.

"Don't do it Hera!" a voice said.

"Shut up child! I've been craving revenge on her and now after seeing her dream, I will have it!" another said.

"She's only a child! Wait" the first voice said.

"Aphrodite! I have already consulted Nemesis, and she said the plan was flawless! Flawless!" Hera said.

"Your going to kill her!" screamed Aphrodite. At this point it was hard to register what had happened. Hera wanted revenge. On me. And she wasn't backing down. She was going to ruin me. Tonight. I gulped. What should I do? Should I wait? Or should I confront her? Ugh! What do I do? So I walked out of bed, and snuck down the hall to where the voices were, they were still arguing.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my ear, "It isn't flawless unless they confront me."

I swung around, expecting Percy but then finding a grinning Apollo instead. His sandy blonde hair reminded me of Luke, but Luke wasn't here now, this was a god. Even if it is one of the most immature gods of all time. "Hey Lord Apollo," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Annie! How are you doing sweetheart?! I just wanted to tell you that you might die! god of prophecies you know! See yah!" and in a flash he was gone.I mentally face- palmed myself. _Hi! BTW you might die! bye! _So helpful! Sighing, I crept closer to the kitchen in pursuit of further infromation on the godesses plans for my demise. Keeping one hand on the wall, I peeked into the kitchen, but no one was there! I snorted in frustration and sat down on the hardwood floor, thinking hard. If you listen closely, you might just hear the whizzing sound of the gears turning around in my head. They were two major goddess's for crying out loud! They couldn't dissappear just like that! They must be hiding, but where? I raced back to my room and snatched up my invisibility cap and returned to the investigation site. Placing the cap firmly on top of my head, I began searching.

After what seemed like hours, I eventually gave out and flung myself into the little white loveseat in the living room falling fast asleep. That night I had awful dreams. I dreamed that Percy was proposing with that cocky seaweed brain smile of his. This is how it started. Then he began to choke and wheeze, as if some imaginary force was wringing his neck. I could feel tears spilling over my cheeks, and I wanted to go rush in and help him, but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the floor by some imaginary glue. Suddenly a voice overtook the scene. _This is your future, if you wish to continue. Shall we look further in? _I wanted to say no, but I couldn't open my mouth, it was like all I could do is stand there and watch. Then the scene shifted, we were in a hospital, and I could see a little baby, bundeled up in blue, sitting in the plastic baby bin. I was moved forwards so I could get a closer look at the newborn. What I saw made me gasp. It was deathly white, and had indigo lips. Its eyes were open and glazed over, life a procelin dolls. But that wasn't what terrified me. It had medium brown hair with practicly black lowlights, and goldenish highlights. Its eyes were a blueish hue, the kind that was easily mistaken for gray or green. My eyes wandered to the nameplate. Name: Chase Jackson, Born: July 16, 2018 12:00am, Mother: Annabeth Chase. I wanted to close my eyes just then and never open them again. This was my child. He was born out of wed- lock. He was dead. _You see now child? This will be your future. _What can I do to stop it? I thought. The voice seemed to reply. _Run, leave, and never come back! _I took that advice and the next moment I was out the door, blinded by all the water exploding out of my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia's Point of View

Annabeth I have a Confession- Part One

* * *

Leaving kelp head with Annabeth may have not been the best idea, considering Annie's emotional stability lately, but I am the queen of not so good ideas. So anyways, I was walking down 32cnd street looking for a coffee shop when I saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. Now most of you dear readers are wondering: Isn't the amazing Thalia Grace a huntress? Isn't she totally immortal? The answer is yes, but Lady Artemis gave me some time off to help and comfort Annie while she's so emotional. With that cleared up, let's get back to the story. So the flash of blonde hair. Yes, I knew it was a long shot but I absolutely had to go see if it was actually him. I followed the mop of hair into a coffee shop, but all I could see was his back. I waited patiently in line behind him, trying to get a good look of his face, or at least a familiar scar.

"I'll have a shot of espresso please," the figure in front of me said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Next," the over the counter boy said.

"Hi," I said with a fake smile, " I'll have a cup of black coffee, and a blueberry muffin please."

"$7.85, Next!"

I turned to look for him, and found him sitting at an empty booth, reading a textbook on what, I don't know. I grabbed my coffee and muffin then sat down across from him, staring intently at the scar permanently etched into his face. Looking at him, the real him, almost made my heart break inside again. I could've stared for hours, and I wouldn't have noticed, but he did.

"Excuse me but can you- Thalia?!" Luke exclaimed with shock and fear plastered all over his face. I took a double take, I half- expected evil- Luke, not best- friend Luke. Traitor tears welled up in my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until now. Looking at him, hearing him say my name, words formed a knot in my throat, and I couldn't get the courage to speak. So I did the most natural thing at the time. I sucker punched him. "I'm sorry I-" he tried to explain but there was no need. I hugged him and gripped his shirt tightly.

"I missed you," I whispered into his shirt. I know, real emotional right? But right that moment I remembered that he was here in New York and didn't even bother to look me up?! So I let go of him and slapped his face silly.

"Wha-" Luke looked confused. But, it had dawned on me that he came back. And that he remembered me. So being the ever so complicating person I am, I kissed him. Right then and there, and boy did it feel right. Maybe everything works out like that. One person meant for another. When Luke left, I joined the hunt because he was gone, and now during my break, he was back. Maybe, just maybe, Aphrodite did something right. And feeling his lips massage mine without a care in the world, I knew that this where I belonged. But of course, being the super cool and awesome person I am couldn't say those mushy, sentimental thoughts, so I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him dead in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. But I never got an answer right there and then, instead, the son of Hermes lunged at me and forced my mouth onto his. We could've stayed like that, if a certain little boy hadn't disturbed us.

"Awww!" the kid said, "how cute a couple! Mommy look!" I pulled back from the kiss, slapping Luke once more.

"Ow!" he yelled, "Thalia I'm so sorry, I should probably go now, I'm so so-" That deserved another slap. There were tears in my eyes. He regretted the kiss? Did he not feel what I felt? I grabbed my stuff and left the coffee shop, without a clue on where to go. I could hear Luke behind me, trying to clear things up but right now I didn't want to listen. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a dark alley. I couldn't see who it was with all the tears clouding my vision, so I figured it was just Grover or someone who needed my help.

"What do you want?" I spat out, clearly annoyed, "I'm kinda busy right now!"

I felt the barrel of the gun press against my scalp, "Now what's a little lady like you doing in such a big city all alone?" the voice was cold, and and smelled strongly of whiskey and alcohol. It was deep, so I figured it was a man's voice. Instinctive, I reached for a weapon, but then remembered that my celestial bronze wouldn't harm this mortal man. I could open Aegis, but my bracelet fell off when I was yanked into the alley, and unlike Riptide, it didn't come back to me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, trying to get out of the figures grip, "HELP!"

I could feel the grip tighten on my hands, causing the blood to stop circulating in that area, "Stay still," the voice commanded, "And I'll go easy on you." I had no choice, I was cornered in a dark alley with a gun pressed to my head, so I gave in. "Nice little girl," the figure said, " Now try to enjoy yourself a little, okay princess?" I gulped. I may have been a tree for a while, but I knew that I was in the victim slot, and that I needed to stay alive to protect little Annie.

"Help!"I shouted.

"What did I say?" the figure then began to squeeze my abdomen tightly, causing a lot of pain. I yelped. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_! I told myself. But it was. I kept trying to free myself, and even tried calling on awesome storm sky powers but nothing. The sky was to gray and polluted in New York, and my powers wouldn't work. I screamed as the figure tore away my T- shirt and pulled down my jeans. Desperately pulling up my pants, I saw a glimpse of the figures face. It was scarred and distorted. I felt so exposed and abused. It was so much different to all the other challenges I've faced, and this is by far the worst.

"Stop moving sweetheart!" the man said, "What a bad girl. You must be punished!" he said it with such a creepy voice, I couldn't help but get scared. It was even worse than when the cyclopes did an impression of Luke. The man was evil, for a mortal. Even for one under the influence. I could feel the air whooshing around me. I had no clue on where my clothes went. Violated. That's exactly how I felt. Completely and utterly violated. I can't possibly tell you the number of times I was slapped, hit, beaten or bitten. It was so terrible, I found myself in an armadillo position on the ground.

"Please! Please! Stop! I beg you!" I shouted, losing hope, "Please!"

"I don't need you to beg me!" the figure said kicking me, "Understand?" I tried to nod, but apparently he didn't see it, "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-YES!" I forced out, willing the pain to stop, " yes!"

"Good," the man said, "Now be a good girl, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness!" I spat out. But that was the wrong thing to say.

"What did you say?!" the figure pulled me up by my hair then threw me down against the wall, "What did you say?!"

"I- I'm sorry!" I quickly shouted, "I ask for your forgiveness!"

"That's right you do!" the figure said then began to kiss me. I turned my head obviously, but every time I avoided the " touches " the figure squeezed me again, in a more sensitive part every time. Either that or I was punished in another way. In a matter of seconds he deprived me of hope, and terribly banged up, so I just let him do what he wanted. Barely conscious, I felt him leave a trail of kisses from my collar bone, down the sides of my legs. He nipped at my face, and I could feel my skin tear. With barley enough energy left, I tried kicking him, but my foot just rebounded off his leg harmlessly. Me, on the other hand was harmed a great deal afterwards. Just when the light was about to go out, I heard a loud shout.

"STOP!" the new voice said, "STEP AWAY FROM HER!"

With a confused voice I turned to look at where the voice was coming from, "Luke?" I managed to mumble before I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't in an alley anymore, I was in a clean white hospital room that smelled strongly of hydrogen peroxide. "What?" I said groggily, "Why am I here?" I tried sitting up but a comforting voice warned me not to.

"Lay back down," Luke said, "Your weak, and pretty banged up. If you weren't so stubborn and persistent, you would've been dead by now." he chuckled slowly.

"If you hadn't found me I wouldn't be here now. I'd be on my way to dear Uncle Hades," I replied meekly.

He shook his head, " It's your own will not to die. But Thalia what were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You storm out a coffee shop, don't let me explain, then get yourself raped!" Luke practically shouted.

I could feel anger bubbling up in my chest, "Well whose fault is that eh?! If you hadn't regretted the kiss and totally rejected me, I wouldn't have stormed out of the coffee shop in the first place!"

Luke looked taken aback, "I didn't reject you! I just thought that after all that happened..."

"After all that happened what?" I challenged, steam practically bursting out of my ears, "What Luke? What did you think?"

His response is not what I was expecting, " I thought that you wouldn't love me as much as I love you."

"You- you love me?"

He looked embarrassed, "Um yeah, but I didn't um mean to um say it out loud." he looked at his shoes.

"I'll tell you what," I said with a smirk, "How about after I get out of here, we have some fun? Just you and me. How does that sound?"

Luke looked up at me, "I brought nectar and ambrosia."

I smiled. After chugging down all the nectar and stuffing my face with a few squares of ambrosia I was ready to go.

"Hmmm," the doctor said, "You seem fine, but I'm going to put you on some painkillers just in case, okay?" I nodded, "And you," he said pointing to Luke, "have to make sure that she gets plenty of rest."

"Me?" Luke looked surprised.

"Yes! Of course! I mean what kind of husband would you be if you didn't watch over her?"

"WHAT?!" I half screamed.

"Oh, I see," the doctor said, "You still didn't pop the question yet."

"Um," Luke looked down, absolutely mortified by this conversation.

"Well anyways," the doctor cleared his throat, "You should be fine, just don't do anything too rough okay? It's not bed rest. Just don't do anything that can put you in a lot of pain," he eyed Luke suspiciously, "But other than that you're free to go."

"Thanks Doc," I said getting out of the bed, and heading towards the door but failing miserably. Luckily, I had Luke there, helping me up.

When we were out of the hospital, I looked around. It was about 8:00 so Annie was either making out with dear old Perseus Jackson, or sleeping. I kinda didn't want to go home yet. "So," Luke said, "Where do you want to go?"

I looked at him, "I promised you we'd have fun didn't I?" This made both of us smile, "Annie's probably sleeping right now, but we can still have fun if you promise to be quiet."

"Annabeth?" Luke's eyes lite up at the mention of his favorite "little sister", "You guys are living together?"

"Yeah, Lady Artemis gave me a break from the hunt, so I can help her with life," I replied.

"Oh, how long is your break?" he asked me. The question was casual enough, but I knew the real question he was asking.

"As long as I want," I replied, "but that doesn't matter. Let's just forget about anything okay? Just me and you."

"Yeah, just me and you," he smiled at me, "We could just go to my place. Then we don't have to worry about sleeping beauty in the next room over."

"I think that could just work," I have to admit, it's really nice to have Luke back. But I was still confused on why, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you back anyways?"

"I- I was given a second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't good enough for complete rebirth, so they just let me continue from when I left off."

"Oh, didn't know Old Death Breath was so nice."

"He isn't. But Let's not worry about that now, like you said; just you and me, alone."

I wanted to believe him but I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me, something important. But I wasn't going to interrogate him just yet. I wanted to re- kindle the old fire we had. His apartment smelled of old books and lemon soap, it was a scent that made me feel cozy, and at home. Inside, the dinner table was overcrowded with papers, textbooks, and a laptop still whirring. Scattered around the kitchen counter where empty take-out containers, and the dirty dish pile in the sink was toppled high. There were a few house plants here and there, but by the looks of it, they weren't doing to good.

"I'm guessing your don't exactly have a green thumb," I commented, motioning to the half- dead plants.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I once killed a cactus. Thought the only way you could do that was with a gun."

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"So, _I'm just guessing _you've never..."

"No, you?"

"No, people have tried though."

"Oh, but I think we know what to do right?"

"Yeah, of course."

I think I'll spare you the details, but it was amazing. Just that feeling of being with him and knowing that he's there for me: complete bliss. But soon our wonderful time had to come to an end.

"Thank you so much," I said as I left the apartment.

"Yeah," Luke breathed, "I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"What do you think?" I asked him, "Of course I would! Here, call me soon kay?"

He looked happy, "Yeah! Of course! Tell Annabeth I said hi!"

" Alright. See you soon," I pecked him on the cheek and made my way home.

When I got home, I could hear Annabeth's soft snoring coming from her room. I threw my purse on the loveseat and plopped myself down on the couch, I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face that whole night.

* * *

Author's Note: Review please! I really want to make this story the best it can be, and reviews inspire me to do just that!


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's Point of View

Annabeth I have a Confession- Part 2

* * *

Once I finished my story, I looked up into Percy's eyes. He had a cute little pout on his face, like he was trying to figure something else. Finally, he broke the silence, " W- what was your dream?"

"Um, I can't really remember," I told him sheepishly, "It was a while ago."

"Oh, okay, so I guess we can't change the past now. It was nice seeing you again Annabeth, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask," he replied coldly, "Goodbye." And with that, the green eyed man I once loved was out the door. I must admit, I was in a state of shock. His reaction wasn't what I expected, there was something off about it, an unfamiliar coldness that I never knew seaweed brain could carry. No, it was something that seaweed brain couldn't carry; he was warm, sweet, and ridiculous, not cold, reserved, and quiet. Something changed, something happened after I left, but what? I took a look at my watch, 9:30. Huh, my story must've took longer than I thought. I wonder where Thalia went, she was supposed to be at Jason's. I think I'll give her a call.

"Hey, you've reached Thalia, please don't call again! But leave a message after the beep! Beep!" her voice mail answered.

"Hey Thals, it's Annabeth, just wondering where you went! Okay, bye." I hung up. This wasn't like Thalia not to answer her phone. I mean, it was already sending out a signal to monsters, so why not just answer it? Next I called Jason.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Hey, it's Annabeth, I was wondering, is Thalia still there by any chance?" I asked politely.

"What do you mean _still _?" Jason's confused voice replied, " She never stopped by."

"Really? Oh, okay, thanks for the help, bye!"

"Bye." She wasn't at Jason's, so where was she? I hope she's okay. She probably is, knowing Thalia, she's probably armed so she'll be fine. And with that happy thought, I went into my room to go to sleep.

* * *

The next mourning, I found Thalia fast asleep on the couch. I sighed, normal behavior. As I made my cup of coffee, I said out loud the Pro's and cons of waking her up.

"Pro: Can interrogate her before work. No Con's" and because the Pro's clearly out weighed the Con's, I decided to wake her up. So very carefully, I crouched down to her smiling face and said, "Wakey, Wakey!"

She giggled, "But I don't want to!"

Wow, take a step back there! Giggling? Smiling in her sleep? Something's wrong. "Thalia Grace! Get off your lazy butt this instant and tell me what you did last night!"

This seemed to wake her up, "What?"

"Good mourning! Now where were you last night?" I asked, my curiosity leaking through.

"Um," her face turned bright red, "I was at Jason's."

"Liar! I called him, and he said that you never went!" I replied.

"I was on my way there but then decided to come home!" she tried to cover up.

"He lives five blocks away! Does it take you more than an hour to walk across one block?" I asked again.

"There was a- um- distraction." Thalia looked incredibly uncomfortable.

This caught my attention, "Like what kind? Monster kind? Or Library security guard kind?"

"The best of them all," she said dreamily. Wait up. Thalia was a rebel punk kind of girl. Being dreamy was not a specialty of hers.

"So it was the security guard,"I concluded.

"Nope! Even better!" she laughed hysterically, "and you're never going to guess!"

I don't know why, but after that last comment, I was determined to prove her wrong, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup!"she seemed quite confident in herself.

"Okay, do I know him?"

"Yeah,"

"Is he a friend?"

"You could say that,"

"Mortal?"

"Nope!"

"god?"

"Nope!"

"So he's a demigod?"

"Yeah,"

"What does he look like?"

"Hot,"

"That wasn't what I was asking,"

"Still, he's hot!"

"All right, so who do I know who's a demigod, could be a friend, and is hot?" I pondered, quite stuck.

Thalia giggled again, "Give up?"

"Never! But it's time for work, so... Until we meet again!" I said dramatically, giving my friend a salute, then went to get ready for work.

"Until then!" she replied, copying my salute, then going to the kitchen to rid our fridge of food.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Chase?" my assistant asked, "the workers need the plans for the new office building by Friday at the latest, and they asked if you could scan a copy when you where done to send to them."

"Of course, Friday would be a tight squeeze, but I could do that, can you make sure that all of my pencils, and rulers get here safely? I ordered them a couple of days ago, but they didn't seem to come yet, and I'm running out of materials. See to it that they reach my office?" I asked her politely.

"Of course Ms. Chase," she scurried out the door. Sighing, I slumped down in my chair and took a look at my blueprints. So far, I had about half of it done but I still needed to submit my drawings then get them laminated before I could give them to the workers. Today was Monday, so I had today, tomorrow, and Thursday to finish. That wouldn't be to hard, would it? But to be on the safe side, I set my finishing goal for tonight, just in case any unwanted problems drove their way to me.

It was about 10:00 in the mourning when I decided to take a break, even Annabeth Chase has to take a break now and then. Hmmm, how about I call up Thalia, so we could continue our interrogation session from before? As quick as you can say "interrogation" I whipped out my phone and punched in her number.

"Hello? Annabeth? What's up?" I heard her say. There seemed to be a lot of commotion and rustling in the background.

"Thalia? What's going on? There's a lot of noise in the back ground, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, today was her day off, and she usually spends those sleeping in bed or shopping. And none of those activities include a lot of rustling.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But why'd you call?" she asked.

"I'm taking a break, and wanted to know if you'd like to go out for ice cream or something so we can continue our talk from this mourning. You know, so I can figure out who it is."

"Oh, I'm kinda busy right now, plus you get of work in like 2 hours, is the break really necessary?"

"Yeah, because sleeping in or shopping is so important, come on!" There was a groan from the other end. A very un Thalia groan.

"Shhh! She doesn't know yet! Um gotta go bye Annie!" she hung up.

_Weird_ I thought, _who was she talking to? Where did she go? Was she... no she couldn't be! But just to be sure... _I fished out a golden drachma from my pocket, and threw it into the little zen waterfall perched on my desk. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Thalia Grace, wherever she is." I peered into the fountain.

And gasped at what I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's Point of View

Annabeth I have a confession- Part 3

* * *

"Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave a message after the beep! _Beep_!" I sighed, she was probably doing some charity, or was visiting the art museum.

"Rachel, it's Percy, I need your help... it's important. I just saw Annabeth and well..._ it's happening_." I gulped. I needed some serious help, before it was too late. Looking up at the Empire State building, I felt small and vulnerable. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside. "600th floor," the receptionist let me in. After the many times I stormed in and scared the heck out of her, I'd earned some serious respect around here. Once I got inside the elevator, my phone started to go off.

"Hello? Percy? It's Rachel," my best friend breathed on the other end of the phone, "I got your message. It's too dangerous, we need to get you to Olympus, now."

"I'm already here, come quick," I replied feeling lucky to have such a great friend.

"Okay, I'm right around the corner. Wait for me!" she commanded.

"Yes sir!" I practically shouted stepping out onto the stone pathway, "See you then!"

I held my breath, Olympus re- decorated was breath- taking. But more importantly, it absolutely _reeked_ of her presence, from the stone path floor to the beautiful buildings, even the minor goddess sitting in the bonsai tree reminded me of her. Suddenly, the elevator dinged behind me, and I was met with the face of the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Percy!" she shouted pinching my nose, "how could you be so careless?!"

"Could you please let go of my nose?" I said, "So I don't sound like Lucy Ball?"

"No! This place is to closely related, now let's go see the gods before you murder all of these innocent minor gods!" Rachel shouted dragging me to the throne room by my nose.

"I won't! I promise," I said.

"Yeah, remember what almost happened in Battery Park?"

"It was your fault for using lemon- scented shampoo!"

"I didn't know that she use that scent!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

All of the gods heads turned to look at us as we entered the room. Most the faces were of concern, some of annoyance, and a couple of father looked at me with sympathy, "What brings you two here?"

Rachel answered for me, "He visited Annabeth."

All of the sudden all the gods jumped up and started to either yell at each other or at me. The only one who appeared calm was surprisingly Aphrodite, "Now now," she said, calming them down, " he must of come here for a reason, we should hear him out."

"Oh you know the reason!" Rachel screeched at her, "How could you do this?! And not even let anyone be aware of it!"

"How do you know?" Aphrodite asked, her beautiful features forming a scowl.

"Because I'm not an oblivious idiot! Now fix him!" Rachel said, gesturing to me.

"Wait!" Zeus shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "What is going on?" then his eyes fixated on me, "You! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know! Well, sort of, but I thing these two," I gestured to Rachel and Aphrodite, "Can give you an actual answer."

Zeus gave them a pointed look, "Explain," they both started to yell at the same time. Zeus gave them a stop motion, "One at a time."

"So, Aphrodite decided to curse my best friend over here, and it's getting out of control."

"I see, and Aphrodite, what was the curse?"

"All I did was make his life more interesting like I promised! And this is the best way!"

"By turning him into a potential monster?!"

"What are you talking about? It only happens when he gets too close... oh."

"And now, lemon scented shampoo can make him go all serial killer."

"Hold up!" Zeus said, "You still didn't answer my question. What. Was. The. Curse?"

"It wasn't a curse really, and I got a lot of help from Hecate, so why isn't she here?" Aphrodite huffed.

"Because it was your idea, now answer my question young lady, or I will punish you like I did Dionysus."

"It's actually really complicated," Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "But to sum things up, I cursed- I er mean imprecated Percy that whenever he got to close to love, he'd become say, a monster?"

"So like a were-wolf?" Apollo asked, clearly confused.

"No! Something much better!" Aphrodite shrieked, " and way hotter!"

I turned my head to look at Rachel, "What did she curse me with?"

"Ever read Twilight?" she asked me.

"Ugh! Don't tell me I'm a stinking Cherokee wolf man!"

"It would be better if you were."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it would be safer if you were a wolf man. It truly would."

Right then and there, Rachel looked so serious that I actually believed her. "Rachel?" I asked in a scared voice, "What am I?"

"The son of the shocked sea god," was her reply.

"What?" I asked.

She gestured to Poseidon, who was frozen in his seat, looking at me with shock.

"Is it true?" I asked, "Am I a monster?"

"Oh no!"she said hugging me tightly, "Not at all! It's not your fault!"

"That wasn't the question. What am I like when it happens? I can feel when it happens but, I don't know what actually happens."

Rachel looked at me with sad green eyes, "I'm so sorry, but it's not my place to tell, I wish I could," hugging me even tighter.

"R-Rachel, c-can't breathe!" I choked out, gasping for air. Luckily, I didn't die of no oxygen because at that moment Zeus made a very important announcement. With his eyes trained on me he said, "Perseus Jackson, prepare to die."


	8. Think For A Moment

HEY! HEY YOU THERE! SITTING AT THE ELECTRIC DEVICE AND READING THIS! YEAH YOU!

Hey, It's ThinkFashion here, and I come with an important message.

Today, I came across a beautiful young make- up artist named Talia Joy Castalleno. Search her up on google will you? She's a 13 year old girl diagnosed with two types of cancer, and was made an honorary cover- girl. She dreams to be a make- up artist, and is really good at that too.

"Makeup is my wig" she says, telling people that sh doesn't need to pretend that she has hair. Her beauty shines from the inside already, and feels that the thing that she loves doing the is her wig, and that it makes her feel beautiful.

So just think for a moment.

Think for this brilliant girl, and think about how much she's accomplished ( Search in Google or Youtube )

Think about how she made her dream come true.

And think about how you could make yours come true too.

After learning about her, I finally realized how short life is, and how I want to make it worth living.

Remember.

Remember Talia Joy Castalleno and her battle.

Remember that you only have so long in life.

Remember.

And

Think for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's point of view

Annabeth I have a confession- Part 4

* * *

"T-T-Thalia?" I asked with a mouse- like voice. The sight of my best friend lying in a bed un conscious with bruises and scars all over her immediately put the worst scenario in my mind. _She wouldn't- she didn't- but she was armed so..._ I face- palmed myself, _celestial bronze! It wouldn't do a thing! But who... _Heat rose to my face, and entered my vision, _whoever they were, they made a fool out of my best friend, and they were going to pay_. I stared hard at the screen, waiting for the offender to come into view. _Tick toc_, went my watch, priceless seconds ticking by. Suddenly a man came into view, his back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. But I could see his back, and by the looks of it he was strong. _Very strong_. I waited for him to turn around, so that I could see who he was and to start yelling and threatening him.

Finally the time came. As he turned around I could almost swear that things were going in slow motion. My heart began to beat rapidly as they started to turn around, and when i saw the face, I could've sworn it stopped completely. The red retreated from my eyes only to be replaced with tears.

"Luke," my voice came out dry and raspy, as if I had a sore throat.

"Annabeth," he stared at me, as if hasn't registered that I was here, but then his face broke into a grin, "Annie!"

My face remained a scowl, "Luke," this time my voice was dripping with venom, "what's your problem?!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, the scar on his face twitching, "Annie, are you okay?"

"I am, but you aren't! How could you do this to her? Your a monster!" I spat out angrily, "How can you live with yourself?!"

"Wait- who? What are you talking about Annabeth?" he asked me with a mouth of concern, "I'm not the same person anymore, I'm not bad, Annabeth, please, what are you talking about?"

As if to answer, I gestured towards Thalia, still passed out on the bed, covered in hurt.

"Thalia? Wait- I didn't hurt her. Well not exactly..." he looked at me sheepishly.

"How do you call all those bruises- all those marks, not hurting her?!" I practically screamed, probably causing half the people in the building to jump, "I'll hunt you down Luke Castallen, and by then you better have one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did to her." I threatened, waving my hand through the mist, already grabbing my things along with a note for my assistant on what to do.

* * *

When I heard the elevator ding, I took around to admire my work. I have to admit, I could've done better, but it was pretty cool seeing all of Olympus almost exactly how I wanted it to be. Stepping onto the stone pathway, the pathway I designed, I ran towards the throne room, remembering that my reason for being was not to admire my handiwork. Opening the giant bronze doors ever so dramatically, I stepped in just in time to hear some very important news.

"Perseus Jackson, prepare to die," Zeus's emotionless voice filled the room.

"NO!" I shouted, immediately jumping in front of Percy.

"Annabeth!" I turned around to see Rachel, pinching Percy's nose, "Don't! Leave! Go now, before he- it's going to happen! I can feel it! GO!"

"Do you WANT him to DIE?!" I yelled, "Lord Zeus, please you can't do this! Why must you kill him?"

"He's too dangerous," Zeus said, "and he can't control it. I'm sorry Annabeth, but it must be this way."

"No! If you want him, your going to go through me first!" I shouted defensively.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Annabeth, I think you should get what you want and go," Percy's voice sounded like Lucille Ball, "Go,"

I gulped. For some reason he wanted to get killed. Well fine then, a seaweed brain like him can make his own decisions. Wiping a tear from my face, I strode up to Lord Hermes, "Lord Hermes, my dearest apologies, but I need to know where your son Luke Castallen lives."

Hermes stiffened. I could practically feel all of the gods eyes move towards us. "I don't know what your talking about. Luke is dead, you saw it for yourself."

"Yes, but I also saw him with a horribly abused friend of mine lying in a bed. Now, how do you suppose that happened?" I countered.

"If I may," Zeus interrupted, "How is it that your dead son is alive, and how is it that you have a dear friend when the only friend you've been in contact with for the past 5 or so years was Thalia?"

"You idiot!" Hera yelled, "Can you not see what has happened? That imbecile of a brother that you have was too cheap to give the son of Hermes rebirth, so he let Lucas continue on from his life before instead. Then, Logan went back to his old ways and harassed your daughter Tamara who is also Lady Artemis's Lieutenant huntress."

"It's Luke and Thalia, not Lucas and Tamara," Hermes chimed in, "and he was not harassing her! It was simply human nature, isn't that right Aphrodite?"

Now that the conversation was turned back to her, Aphrodite suddenly looked less interested in the conversation, "Um well... I don't exactly specialize there. Maybe you should ask Hera, or Artemis. They are more, say well- informed about the topic rather than me. I just profess in the feeling, rather than say the actual thing itself."

"Why would we ask Artemis?" Apollo asked, "She's a maiden for life, like forever!"

Cue groaning and face- palming.

"Because dear brother," goddess of topic piped up, "I am the goddess of childbirth and am responsible for the actions in doing so. Understand?" Her face turned red, "And I have no clue what happened, so the one you should be questioning is Hermes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Apollo grumbled.

"Now," Zeus bellowed, "Let's stick to the topic at hand shall we? Annabeth, what was it that you wanted?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to know where he lives," I answered politely.

"Here," Hermes pouted, handing her a slip of paper, "Just don't kill him okay? It's probably it's not what you think."

Ares nudged Demeter, "Bet you 10 drachma that it's exactly what she thinks."

"Add a bowl of cereal and it's a deal," Demeter agreed.

Behind them I could hear Rachel dragging Percy out of the throne room.

"Thank you all," I thanked bowing down to every single one of the gods on my way out. Before I left, I felt a shoulder on my arm.

"Annabeth," my mother addressed sternly, "Don't be too quick to judge, you may not be aware of the full story." As she said this, I couldn't help but suspect that there was something that she knew already, and that was why she was telling me this.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be sure to take in all information before jumping to conclusions," I reassured her.

All Athena did was nod, then the golden doors closed behind me.

* * *

Author's Note: I hate doing these things, really I do. But I decided to do a couple of things at the end of this chapter. First, a challenge. Review your answers:

1. What was the first monster that Annabeth and Percy fought during, The Sea of Monsters ?

2. Who did Percy remind Zoe Nightshade of? And what was Zoe and the hero's back story?

3. What name did Apollo take when he was in "disguise" During, The Titans Curse ?

4. Who won the game of capture the flag? Hunters or Campers?

5. What was Tyson's nickname for Chiron when they first met?

Next, a song for the day: "Arms" by Christina Peri

Then, a question: There will be some OC's in my story. Follow the format below to submit your character.

Name:

Gender:

Mortal or Demigod or Legacy:

Parent/s(mortals don't have to fill in):

Weapon:

Relation to the story, or none at all:

Extra (appearance, age, background):

Finally, an update info thingy: I will probably update less often now, but most likely once a week. I will try to keep the gaps under two weeks, and if you've read any good fanfics, then don't be afraid to tell me. Or if you have problems with the couples ( I will try to form the story around your opinions as long as you don't ask me to change Percabeth or any major or key details)


	10. DON'T HATE ME!

*Peaks out of corner*

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But I won't be continuing this story anytime soon, I just have too much on my plate right now.

School is starting, and I really just need to focas on my schoolwork right now, because that's what comes first. When I get the chance to update again, I'll take this down and post a new chapter, so don't be alarmed if this all of a sudden has one less chappie.

Alright, well... Auvior for noe mi bella's!


End file.
